Thanks to You
by missmocha77
Summary: "Everything I've ever accomplished is thanks to you." Red had meant so much more to Green than just a rival. Oneshot.


A bit sad, with lots of corny references to both the show and game. You've been warned.

Done as a trade between Admitfully and I on dA!

* * *

Green's fists clenched at his sides, knuckles completely white. He swallowed back the hurt, the tears. "When did you...find out?"

"Just last week. He was on the mountain. I...I'm sorry, Green."

Shrugging, he struggled to smile. "It's all right. It's not like we were friends."

After he saw Officer Jenny out, Green slumped against the door and screamed. Weaving his hands into his brown locks and falling to the floor, he wept.

* * *

It had been a grand event, every youngster and lass coming to attend. There was a flood of tears, and he couldn't forget the look on Red's mother's face... She simply stared at him with an empty expression, as if her soul had left her body.

Just minutes after the affair, Green hightailed it to his grandfather's place, who had asked him to stop by. He did not want to be asked about Red anymore. It was too painful.

Everyone assumed that they were just friends, but Red had meant so much more than that. Red had been somebody he could never measure up to, somebody who had known exactly what he meant behind his harsh words. Green remembered how Red would just nod and listen to him go on and on about nothing in particular, offering him a warm shoulder to lean on, how his innocent touches lingered on his skin...

Green barged in, not caring that his face was puffy and red, ignoring all the looks the aides were giving him.

His grandfather welcomed him with a smile, donning a black lab coat for the day.

"Ah, Green," Oak said warmly. "You're here."

"Hey, Gramps. What's up?" he sniffed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Professor Oak's smile turned solemn, and he nudged a cardboard box towards Green. Laughing, he said, "That boy...he left a note. He said everything here was for you."

Green's heart stopped in his chest. "E-everything?" he stammered, feeling tears sting his eyes.

Nodding, Oak dropped the box into Gary's arms, squeezing the man's shoulders. "He knew you would have done the same for him."

A tear trickled down Green's face, and he broke down sobbing. Professor Oak gathered his grandson in his arms and told him everything would be all right.

* * *

Green sat on the floor in his room, sifting through the box. Eevee mewled beside him, nudging his arm with its nose. All of Red's badges were in there, along with an envelope, his hat, and a lone Pokeball. Green unfolded the paper and began to read the letter.

_Dear Green, _

_If you are reading this, I suppose that means I am dead. Now, I know that you'll pretend that you are okay with my passing, but I cannot rest in peace until you have read this_.

Green felt his heart twist, but he forced himself to keep reading.

_Everything I've ever accomplished is thanks to you. You always pushed me to be_ _the very best, like no one ever was, and I wouldn't be who I am today without you._

"Red," Green choked, trembling. He continued, tears dropping down onto the paper.

_I love you, Green. Please, even without me, be happy. I'll be watching over you._

_Red._

_P.S. Take care of him._

Green hugged the paper to his chest, as if he were trying to get Red as close to his heart as possible.

He laughed without mirth, letting the tears flow freely. "No..." he chuckled, wiping away his tears. "It's all thanks to you that I'm still here, that I am who I am. It's all thanks to you!" he finished in a whisper.

Hiding the letter in a safe place, Green fingered the hat in his hands. Staring at the poke ball, he sighed shakily and pressed the white button, releasing Pikachu from his ball. Pikachu looked at Green with sad eyes, and Green patted the creature on the head. Staring at the two Pokemon, Green asked, "Are you ready to go on an adventure?"

* * *

Green gazed at his hometown, a small smile on his face. His bags were packed, and Red's hat was in his hand. Pikachu squealed at him, in a hurry to go. Grinning at the Pokemon, Green took one final look at Pallet Town, his eyes softening. Placing the cap on his head, he tilted it sideways as Red always did. Smirking, he yelled, "Smell ya later, Red!"

He then walked away.

* * *

Okay, I'm dead. That was the worst thing I've ever written. alsdk;fj;kahneto;gihn;wrian, just cuz it's so corny. GAAAH


End file.
